


Aye! A Pirate’s Life for Me

by CaliberRose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Homosexual Sex, M/M, Sex, Sex for Information, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliberRose/pseuds/CaliberRose
Summary: Charming needs information from Killian about Cora’s plan; and he will get it, no matter what.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Prince Charming | David Nolan
Kudos: 51





	Aye! A Pirate’s Life for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Doing a new fandom :3 I hope you like it!

2x13 OUAT Captain Charming

“You’re holding out,” Charming accused him.

“Well, either have your lovely wife torture it of me, which I promise will be fun for both-” Hook cut off as David gripped his throat.

“Why don’t you and I have some fun?” Charming spoke with stern eyes.

David all but pushed Hook down the steps and onto the lower deck of the ship. The pirate chuckled as he stumbled forward, turning back to look at the prince.

“So, now what? Are you going to rough me up a bit til I tell you Cora’s plan?” Hook grinned.

“We’re not going to fight. You’re going to tell me Cora’s plan for the giant and I’ll give you something in return,” Charming said.

“You’ve got nothing I want, mate.” The pirate shook his head, chuckling.

“Yes, I do.”

“And what might that be?” Hook looked at him again.

“Me.” The prince loosened his harness that was holding his gun to his leg and pulled it off, placing it on a wooden crate next to him. Killian followed the fun with his eyes before returning them to Charming.

“I’m  charmed -” he paused to grin- “flattered, really, but no dice. You have a one true love. You just want to trick me so I’ll have my trousers hanging ‘round my ankles when you attack.” Hook raised his brows. 

“I do love Snow, she’s my everything. But we need this information and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t going to enjoy this.” The prince stepped towards him and Hook’s eyes lost their gleam, a sober look creeping into them as his eyes found Charming’s mouth. He licked his lips once before looking back up to the prince’s eyes.

“So, you’re offering yourself up for information? Is that all this is?” He asked.

Charming nodded, “I won’t let Cora hurt the people I care about.” He stopped in front of the dark haired man, his mouth a breath away from his.

“How do you know I won’t just not tell you after we’re done?” Hook questioned.

“You’re stuck in this town, pirate, you need allies. Rumplestilskin without a doubt try to kill you again; you’re going to need my protection,” Charming said.

“ You’re protection?” The pirate repeated.

“My  uncontainable protection,” the prince whispered.

Hook let out a soft growl and gripped Charming’s collar, jerking him forward, kissing him bruisingly hard. David returned the kiss, gripping at the other man’s shoulders. Hook tore open the prince’s shirt, gripping at his bare waist. Charming chuckled and pushed the pirates long coat off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. Killian bit his lip as the prince gripped his growing erection through his pants and leaned back. “Where is Cora?” He asked.

Hook looked at him, eyes narrowed, “What?”

Charming gave the pirates cock a squeeze causing the other man to gasp., “Where is she? What is she planning?” He asked. Killian bit his lip, lowered his eyes and stayed quiet. David lowered his voice, leaning back in. “Aren’t you even a little bit interested in what it’d feel like to be inside of me?” He whispered. Hook’s head snapped up, eyes trained on Charming. “Have I got your attention, pirate?” David smirked.

“I don’t know where Cora is.” Hook stepped forwards making Charming step back, “And I don’t know specifically what she’s planning.” Hook lowered his eyes and undid the prince’s jeans, opening them. “But I know what angle she’ll come from,” he continued as he wrapped his hand around David’s cock. Charming bit his lip.

“And what’s her angle?” He asked. 

“How about we start with your angle?” Hook smiled slowly and pushed David backwards, causing the prince to fall back against the wooden crate. Hook flipped him over, so his chest thudded against the wooden surface. “Much better,” he murmured.

Charming chuckled, gripping the crate below him, “What’s her angle?”

Hook pulled David’s jeans down over his ass and smoothed a hand over his smooth flesh. He pulled out his erection and stroked it against David’s ass. When he spat into his hand, Charming grunted and gripped the crate tighter.

“She means to use Regina to attack you,” Hook said as he slicked his penis with his saliva and pressed the tip against Charming’s entrance. The pirate thrusted forward and balls deep in one movement, causing both men to groan.

David had to take a moment to get use to the feeling of the thick cock that now filled him, before he could ask: “How so?”

Hook grinned to himself and pulled out before sliding back in, “She means to make Regina think that you have all turned against her.” He began to pick up a slow rhythm. The prince was so tight that he wasn’t sure that he was going to last that long.

“We’d never turn against her,” David grunted out, gripping at the crate harder, his fingernails digging into the wood.

“Why not? You have in the past.” Hook chuckled and gave the prince’s ass a nice slap, that caused the skin to turn a pretty pink. Charming gasped and closed his eyes, his erection tapping against the box he bent over as the pirate fucked him faster.

“That was different, she was The Evil Queen. Regina has changed, she’s good now,” the prince told him.

“Mhmm, sure. Don’t tell me you really believe that crap.” Hook gripped his hips tighter, pounding inside his ass. 

“She wanted to be good for Henry, she wouldn’t turn on him like that.” David frowned and wrapped his hand around his own prick, tugging it in time with the pirate’s rhythm.

“She would if he betrayed her first.” Killian smirked and laughed, maliciously.

“So, that’s it?” The prince asked.

“Yes, indeed. That is Cora’s plan,” the pirate said. Suddenly, he was pulling out and flipping David over. Hook began to fuck him from the new angle, dark eyes running over the muscled plains of the prince’s chest.

“Then hurry up, I’ve got to get back to my wife and daughter and tell them what Cora’s planning.” Charming jerked on his own cock while the pirate plowed into him with his own thick member.

“I’d like to enjoy myself, if you don’t mind.” Hook snorted and pulled David off the crate, bouncing him on his cock. Killian hit his prostate and Charming shuddered again him, gripping one of his shoulders. He was a bit impressed that the one handed pirate could hold him so easily and keep up the strong thrusting rhythm. Hook leaned in before he started to mercilessly bite and mark David’s neck with dark red patches. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Charming hated himself after he let the words slip, but his climax was approaching him so quickly that he couldn’t think straight.

“Do you need my permission or something?” The pirate teased, but his words were breathy and David knew that he was close as well.

Charming jerked when Hook hit his prostate again and he pressed his mouth to Killian’s, to muffle the sounds that left his mouth as he came against their chests. Hook kissed him back, continuing to bounce him on his cock, helping him through his climax.

Killian came a few moments after, driving himself balls deep inside of the prince before absolutely letting himself go. He moaned into David’s neck as he shallowly pumped inside of the tight - _perfectly tight_ \- ass, emptying his load inside of him. After he was finished, he slowly placed the prince back down on the crate. David winced slightly as his newly stretched ass came into contact with the hard wooden box.

“Ow,” he murmured.

Killian chuckled and kissed him once more, “That’s gonna hurt like a bitch for a few days, mate.”

“Thanks,” David said sarcastically with a scoff. He dressed then before looking back to the pirate, “No one hears about this, got it?” 

Hook grinned, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Charming then started the drive back to the station, but he didn’t make it back on time because he was ambushed by Cora. And then when he finally stumbled into the station, he had no memory of Cora or of her plan. Or how he had gotten the info out of Hook and of how the pirate had gotten something’s out of him as well; in a more literal sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and feel free to leave feedback!! 💗


End file.
